


Why Is Skylord Lysander Scared Of The Underground?

by holsthegirl



Category: Shadow of Israphel (Web Series), The Yogscast
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5827789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holsthegirl/pseuds/holsthegirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I'm bad at summaries but the title pretty much says it all. It is what I personally believe to be the reason Lysander is afraid of going underground.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Is Skylord Lysander Scared Of The Underground?

"Why are you scared of the underground Lysander?" Asked Honeydew.

"I told you, it's because I'm a skylord." Lysander replied.

"Right" Honeydew said in an unconvinced tone. "What's the REAL reason?"

Lysander sighed "It was a long time ago, when I was a 8 years old to be precise. Me and my friend Charlie." Lysander paused and looked down at his feet.

"We found an opening to a mine. So we thought that we should go and explore. Charlie said we would be fine because we had our swords. But they were only wooden swords. It

was all right for a while but as we went deeper into the mine, we heard sounds that normally we only heard at night. The was of a zombie groaning. Charlie thought nothing of it

and continued, me however I didn't want to go any deeper. I turned round for a second and." Lysander struggled to continue.

"What happened next?" Xephos asked, even though he could see the pain in the skylords face.

"A zombie had grabbed him." Lysander continued. "He was counting on me to try and save him. But I just stood there. I felt like there was something holding me back. The last I

heard from him was an agonising scream." The blue skylord had tears in his eyes.

"So that's why?" Honeydew said breaking the silence.

"Yes. Every time I go underground since that day. All I can see is my friend. Dying and screaming." Lysander replied looking at the floor and with tears welling up in his eyes.

"I'm sorry" Honeydew said. "Sorry that I made you speak of something that really hurt you."

"You didn't know dwarf, you didn't know." Lysander said, walking out of the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Whilst going though some of my old files, I found a few SOI fanfics that I had written. This was originally uploaded to my deviant art account in 2012, so I figured that now I have an account for this site I could upload it here.  
>  (on a side note, this was my first ever fan-fiction)  
> Here is a link to a piece of art that was created for this story: http://skylordlolz.deviantart.com/art/Forever-afraid-of-the-Underground-317929195
> 
> I apologise for any spelling/grammar mistakes that I have made, writing is not my strong point.


End file.
